


Think Of Me

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Eren, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been gone for a couple days, but when he returns, he completely makes it up to Eren.</p><p>Basically plotless and shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sybris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybris/gifts).



> Requested by pedoseidon on tumblr aka sybris/corporalasshat ilu jemma
> 
> I haven't written f/m smut in FOREVER like literally it's been ages so if this sucks I apologize lmfao

_Think of me when you touch yourself._

Eren couldn't get Levi's voice out of her head. Levi had been gone on a business trip for far too long (three days was an _excruciatingly_ long time) and here she was, restlessly moving around in their half-empty bed with her hand slipped underneath her nightgown.

_Think of me when you touch yourself._  
_Think of me when you touch yourself._

Eren moaned quietly into her pillow as she remembered her boyfriend's voice, deep and smooth and sultry, telling her exactly what she wanted to hear before he left for his trip. And oh, god, was she doing exactly as he said.

_When I get back, you won't need to touch yourself anymore. I'll be there, I'll make your body mine. I'll unravel you, Eren._  
_I'll unravel you._

Eren whined, her hair getting into tangles as her head moved back and forth on her pillow almost as quickly as her fingers were moving underneath her soft pink underwear. Her tan fingers were submerged in her warmth, her thumb stimulating her even more by rubbing her clitoris around again and again and again. She imagined Levi's hands on her hips, strong and demanding as he'd enter her again and again, making her moan even more than she was now—

"Eren?"

Eren froze, her entire body still tingling. She slowly pulled her fingers away from herself and raised her head up. _Levi was home._

"Eren, are you here? I'm back."

"U-uh-!" Eren squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment as she called out, "I-I'm in our room, uh... uhm...!"

It was only a matter of seconds before Levi was standing in the doorway, taking in all that he could see. Eren's nightgown twisted up around her waist, her face completely flushed, green eyes widened big. "Oh, Eren. You're so good, doing exactly as I instructed. I'm proud."

Levi's words made Eren's skin burn and she didn't have time to even process anything before Levi was suddenly hovering overtop of her, brushing her messy brown hair away from her eyes with gentle fingers. "I promised you I'd make your body mine," he reminded her, "and you know I _never_ break my promises."

He placed his knee right between Eren's slender legs, rubbing her through the thin fabric of her underwear slowly. Her face contorted into an expression of unexplainable pleasure and she used one hand to grip onto Levi's shoulder. "Such a good girl," Levi praised, taking her hand gently and suddenly sucking on her already-wet fingers. The display was so erotic, Eren moaned at the feeling of his tongue slipping between each finger. "So sweet, too," he said. "Just what I like to return home to."

He pulled his girlfriend into a kiss and her arms hooked around the back of his neck needily. Levi's tongue moved into Eren's mouth without a fight and immediately claimed her mouth as his own. Eren squeaked quietly as she felt him suck on her tongue, writhing around underneath him only to rub up against his knee yet again.

"You missed this these past few days, didn't you?" Levi said after pulling away, a long strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. Eren nodded, gasping as she suddenly felt his hand moving over the band of her underwear.

"God, yes," she whispered in response. Levi chuckled, beginning to kiss down the side of her neck. As he started to suck just above her collarbone, he slid her panties completely off her legs and threw them to the floor.

 _"Good girl,"_ he purred in her ear as she began to quietly moan, pulling the skirt of her nightgown completely up past her stomach. "So very good for me, I'm glad to see you like this." Eren gasped and held onto him for dear life as she felt him slowly slip a finger inside of her warmth. "You're _very_ wet for me tonight, aren't you, love?"

"Ye-yes," Eren said. "God, yes, I- I am. All for y-you, Levi."

"Good," Levi said, breath hot against her neck. "Good. I want to make you feel good tonight, do you want that, Eren?"

"Yes," the brunette replied. "Please."

Levi pulled back a bit after placing a second finger inside of the girl, watching her facial expressions change from above as he moved his fingers in and out of her, pressing down just above her clitoris. "You're so beautiful," he said. "God, just look at you. I love making you react like this, it... it really lets your whole beauty shine through."

"Oh, sh-shut up," Eren said. "You're just saying tha-that."

"I mean it," Levi said, bringing his lips close to hers again. "You're absolutely stunning."

He kissed her quickly before starting to leave a long trail of feathered kisses down her center, beginning at the top of her neck and stopping only when he needed to pull her nightgown over her head and throw it aside. He continued once again, using one of his hands to cup her soft breasts gently as he kissed all over them. He continued kissing every inch of her skin until he finally reached her thighs.

He suddenly draped her legs over his shoulders and began kissing inside of her thighs, taking his sweet time doing so. They ranged from soft, gentle kisses to slightly hotter ones in which he would nip and suck at her skin.

"L-Levi," Eren whispered shakily, closing her eyes and sliding her hands into his dark hair. "G-god..."

"You make such pretty noises," Levi praised sweetly. "I want to hear more."

His fingers left her body by now, making her grow impatient at the emptiness. However, it wasn't long before his tongue was lapping up her warm wetness, making her shiver and moan as her legs wrapped around his head.

He traced his tongue up the center, dipping the tip in for a moment but pulling away once again. He began sucking and moving his lips hotly over her stimulated clitoris, producing loud, heated moans from the back of her throat. "L- _evi,"_ she gasped, clenching his hair between her fingers.

He flicked his eyes up to look at her and smiled a bit as he continued using his mouth on her. Eren was coming completely undone, her lips parted and her head leaned back far. "Oh, god, Levi," she said in a hushed tone.

He swirled his tongue around her clit again and again and enjoyed the sound of a quiet scream from the back of Eren's throat. Music to his ears, really.

Levi soon returned to kissing and sucking at Eren's inner thighs, then finally kissed back up her stomach, chest, and neck before getting to her mouth again. "You're so perfect," he whispered, making her squirm in happiness at the praise she was receiving.

Soon enough, Levi's fingers were back as he kissed her, making the girl gasp and sputter and moan into his mouth; it just felt so fucking _good._

"Levi," she finally panted after an aching eternity of pleasure building up inside of her, "Levi, I- I'm gonna c-c- _aah-_ -ome...."

Levi smiled and just moved his fingers faster at that. "Then come," he whispered. "Like a good little girl."

Eren's walls clenched around Levi's fingers and her nails dug into his back, trying her best to stay quiet but failing. "O-ooh, go-od," she moaned, riding out her orgasm completely. "Oh, fuck, Levi..."

Levi waited a minute before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean, quite pleased with all the reactions he gained from Eren. "You're perfect," he told her. "You're so, so perfect, it's unbelievable. Just look at you, you've completely melted."

Eren sighed and kissed Levi passionately before he pulled her into a cuddling position. "I really missed you, you know?" Levi said.

"I did too," she said, her voice still quivering. "Trust me, you have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
